


When your boyfriends are actually softies underneath the asshole front they put up

by JustAnOkayWriter



Series: Who doesn't wanna have a little fun? [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Beating, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Slurs, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, god delta as a kid, so many uncommon ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOkayWriter/pseuds/JustAnOkayWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Grey had already been having a bad enough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your boyfriends are actually softies underneath the asshole front they put up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my college AU which you can find here:  
> http://agentwashingtublovescats.tumblr.com/tagged/thorre's-college-au

When she started out her day, the pre med student had never expected everything to go so shitty. Not only did she find out she had to do lab work into the late hours of the night, but of course both of her boyfriends didn’t even have class today. Not that she cared, because they both deserved breaks, but still. Then, while walking home, she’d encountered some people who had problems with the fact that she even had two partners to begin with and they showed their distaste for her decisions rather… violently. So, limping up to her shared loft, she silently hoped she could get to her bathroom without encountering Felix or Locus, much as she adored them.   
Turning the doorknob, she listened for them and when the petite woman heard them arguing in the kitchen, she knew she could make it. So, with that in mind, she limped quickly to the bathroom nearest to the front door, wincing when she heard Felix.   
“Em, my little nerd, come here. You need to show Locus how wrong he is about my major. Chemical engineering is a great idea, especially with all of the..” Once she had closed and locked the door, Grey reached for her med kit and stripped out of Locus’ hoodie and her shirt, revealing a black eye, swollen cheekbone, split lip, bruises from her neck down into her jeans, and several cuts on her sides and back. Quickly, she got out the hydrogen peroxide and started to dab at her split lip and the cuts on her torso, wincing and yelping quietly. If she lived with anyone else, they wouldn’t have heard it, but Felix and Locus were. Well. No one could quite be as observant as them, especially when she hadn’t responded to Felix with her usual jibe or soft spoken comment made to placate him. The shorter of the two men had been waiting outside of the bathroom and when he heard her yelp, decided something was definitely wrong. Really wrong. So, he started to try and talk to her  
“Em? Sweetheart?” He called softly, hearing the sound of something falling and a barely concealed whine. “Did you get hurt on your way home?” He asked, not seeing her tense.  
“Na, Lix, I’m fine. Just stubbed my toe while I was getting up, no big deal. Be out in a minute” She knew that her voice wasn’t as cheery as usual but thought he would assume she was tired from her work today. Not that she knew the pain she felt could be heard in every syllable she spoke, and Locus had wandered over as well, eyebrows knitted together in concern.   
“Then let us in, yeah?” Felix’s retort held all of his usual cheer and joking manner, when, in actuality, his face had paled and the greyish-brown eyes usually so full of mirth were wide and scared. Locus automatically wrapped his arms around the smaller one, pulling him into a tight hug and kissing the top of his head.  
“I’m fine, guys. Don’t worry, I’ll come out soon. I look like shit, long day and all.” She lied through her teeth, gasping when she brushed one of the bruises by accident.  
Deciding he’d had quite enough of her hiding in the bathroom and lying to them, Locus motioned towards the door and he and Felix kicked it in, checking to make sure they didn’t hit their lover. When the larger of the two saw what her torso looked like, the bruises in the shape of hands, cuts all over and the bruising leading into her jeans, he growled loudly and angrily, seeing her flinch at the sound and cutting it off. She had no reason to be afraid of him, or Felix. Neither of them would ever hurt her, no matter the circumstances.  
Grey looked at them and felt tears in her eyes, moving her gaze to the ground and wiping furiously at her good eye. No need to be weak, right now she needed to show them she was fine. “Boys, I’m okay. Just fell down the stairs, nothing to worry about” Even being well aware the lie didn’t fool them, she had to try, for their sakes. When Felix stepped forward and reached out to her she flinched, memories of her beating flooding back to her but when Felix gently swept her into his arms and carried her to their bed, she whined in confusion. Locus, being collected even in his endless rage, sent out a text to all of their friends, something simple that would get them all there.  
Emily has been beaten up. Come to our apartment. Now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time North and Caboose, who lived only a few blocks away, got there, with Sheila, Freckles and Theo in tow, Felix had checked over Emily and dressed her in some loose shorts and one of Locus’ shirts. Since she insisted on it, the larger of her boyfriends then carried her out to one of their couches and sat down with her cradled protectively in his lap. Felix, having positioned himself protectively near the door, tensed up when the door opened but gave a tight, angry smile upon seeing North and smiled warmly at Caboose, not wanting to scare the younger or make him feel unsafe. Both of them made a beeline straight for Em, stopping when Locus growled at them in warning. Shiela moved to lay down at the feet of the large man, whining in concern, while Theo sat down in the ‘kid corner’, the part of the living room designed for all of their friends’ kids to play. North, though he looked calm, had fire in his eyes and his jaw clenched tightly.  
“Eminemily? Are you okay?” Caboose asked in a scared and worried voice, sitting on the floor next to Sheila and feeling his mind flash back to his own beatings at the hands of his father. The thought of someone doing the same to his friend made his blood boil, and he didn’t sit for long before he got up and started to pace, growling softly under his breath.  
“When we find who did this…” North couldn’t keep the anger and protectiveness out of his expression and his voice, choosing instead to try and calm down his boyfriend.  
The rest of the group arrived within a few minutes of each other, with varying reactions. While Maine, Wyoming, Tex, Church, Sarge, Carolina, South and CT cursed and angrily glared at the walls, Florida and Lopez both sat as close to Locus as they could get without him growling, which was closer than anyone except Caboose. Wash, York, Grif, Simmons and Tucker settled for rounding up the animals and kids, making sure that they had something to do that would keep their hands busy. All of them dropped what they were doing and snapped their gazes to Grey when she cleared her throat hesitantly.   
“I suppose you all want to know what happened?” She asked, being met with a chorus of ‘Yes’ and one growl from Maine that they all knew translated to yes. Taking a few breaths to stead herself, she tried to sit up, only to be kept firmly in place by Locus due to his concern for her wellbeing. “Well I was working late, because I had a bunch of lab work to do, and it was about 6 or so when I left. On the walk home, I noticed some guys following me, and I recognized them from my class. It was maybe ten or so guys. So I stopped, figuring they all wanted something, and that’s when it started.”  
{This is a flashback}  
“So, the fucking frigid bitch isn’t so frigid after all?” The seeming leader of the group, someone she only knew as ‘The Director’, jeered to her as his fist met her eye, while one of the larger men of the group grabbed her waist and hit her shoulders with his free hand. A cry escaped her lips and all of them laughed hard.  
“No wonder she won’t fuck us!”  
“Fucking whore, two men at home waiting for her”  
“I bet she still sleep around”  
“Who’s to say we couldn’t fuck her right now?”   
She shuddered in disgust and called out for someone, anyone to come help her, but there was no one around. If only she had taken a taxi, or left earlier. The feeling of feet kicking her repeatedly in various spots was horrible and it hurt more than she could imagine, but she tried to keep quiet, not wanting them to have any more satisfaction than they had already gotten.   
“I think she learned her fucking lesson. Don’t be so frigid, and maybe this won’t happen again” The Director landed one last kick to her hip before he and his group left, not seeing her pull herself up and limp slowly home.   
{Flashback over yo}  
By the time she had finished recounting her story, Emily had started to shake again and shifted to bury her face in Locus’ neck and shoulder, shaking in fear. Her boyfriend gently rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her, pure hatred coursing through him and making him want to kill someone, make them pay for hurting his beloved. Seeing that all of his other friends felt the same only fueled his fire more, and he squared his shoulders.   
“I think it’s time we pay these fuckers a visit” Carolina voiced what they had all been thinking, and everyone moved to get up, Locus standing and gently putting Emily down, even though she was now crying and tried to cling to him. Knowing that she wanted him to stay behind and comfort her almost made him stop and go after them later, but seeing her injuries, he needed to make the people who hurt her pay.  
“Let’s go” He called, everyone except his sobbing girlfriend following him out of the loft and out to find the fuckers who dared hurt their Emily.  
After only about ten minutes of looking, the group found The Director and his underlings in the lab where Emily had been working, and got right to work. They all paired up with their partners and each chose a guy to punish, Caboose immediately rushing the Director and using his gargantuan strength to tackle him and start punching him in various spots on his torso, the same spots he knew that Eminemily had been hit. North had went to help South and CT, never able to resist protecting his sister and when he glanced over and saw the Director slip out of Caboose’s grip and land a hard kick to his jaw, he saw red. Running over, the blonde started to fight with the Director, landing kicks before Caboose moved to punch the guy in the jaw, following him down and just punching his face.   
South and CT held their own against the guy they were fighting just fine on their own without North, and once the blonde had successfully kicked him in the groin, he was down for the count.  
Wash and Maine, on the other hand, had taken the largest guy, still smaller than Maine, Locus, Caboose and most of their friends, but larger than any of the others, and the two of them were simply pummeling him, Maine’s angry growling the only sound besides the bully’s whimpers of pain.   
Felix and Locus had agreed on one guy and were toying with him, both landing hard hits and then dancing around him, since he had a fighting background. The shorter of the two carefully swept his feet out from under him, kicking him in the knees and groin repeatedly  
Tex and Lopez had a different experience. Since she had a reputation around campus for being a crazy and angry lady, she jumped and wrapped her thighs around the man’s neck, knocking him down and jumping off of Lopez’s back to land a knee in the man’s kidney’s while he was down  
Church and Tucker had decided on a more straightforward approach, Tucker had kicked the man hard enough in the stomach to knock him down and Church kicked him in the head to knock him out, after they landed countless kicks and hits on him  
Having seen how hurt her friend was and wanting proper revenge, Carolina went for blood, scratching and biting when the guy managed to grab her. When the guy grabbed her York angrily elbowed him in the spine and started to land darting and painful kicks to his legs and hips.  
Grif had just knocked over the guy he was supposed to be fighting and let Simmons do most of the fighting, wanting to help but not needing to. The pale Ukrainian boy made known his fighting skills quickly, making sure that every blow was somewhere painful  
Florida may have been nice usually but he and Wyoming had taken to each landing blows and passing the guy between them, neither holding punches the way they did when they regularly sparred. The two made it a competition between them to see who could land the hardest punch, Florida winning overall  
Sarge and Donut did what they always did when they felt threatened – Sarge made as many hits to the person as he could before Donut went for the incapacitating hit.  
Once everyone had knocked out or incapacitated their enemy, they turned to Caboose, Locus, North, Maine and Wash rushing to pull him off of the man, the youngest of everyone screaming that he wanted revenge and struggling. The four of them could barely keep him back, and North shifted to kiss Caboose, grabbing the back of his neck and not backing off until his partner has stopped struggling and responded. He slowly backed him out of the lab, the others following behind and heading back to Emily, to make sure she was okay.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hearing commotion inside of the loft, everyone tensed, expecting some kind of fight or problem, but when Locus opened the door with his key (because why wouldn’t he have locked it after everything?) he came face to face with… the most adorable sight he had ever seen.   
Emily had shifted to sit up on the couch, and there was a bowl of soup in her hands, courtesy of Dylan, York’s adopted son, who had taken to the post Felix had been at before, watching the door. Once he saw his dad, the boy raced over and hugged his legs briefly, before moving back towards Emily. The lady herself had Junior, Theo, Sammy, Ender, Bella, Geoffrey and Dylan (once he had climbed back up) sitting around and next to her, and Sheila, Iota, Eta, Omega, Alpha, Andy, Freckles, and CC had settled on the nearby couches, the animals all careful to not disturb her.   
Slowly, everyone started to collect their various children and animals, and Locus went to lift Emily back into his arms, rubbing her back and careful not to spill any of her soup. The woman was extremely glad they were all back, leaning her head on Locus’ shoulder and feeling Felix lift her feet onto his lap. The woman opened her eyes and saw North and Caboose cuddling with Sheila, Freckles and Theo; Iota, Eta and Dylan sitting with their parents while Carolina ran her hands through their son’s hair, Freckles and CC laying with Sarge and Donut, Andy cuddling with Grif and Simmons, Geoffrey being fussed over by his dads but mostly Florida, Sammy and Ender sitting in their parent’s laps while Maine and Wash talked to Lopez and Tex, Bella and Omega cuddled up to a surprisingly affectionate Lopez and Tex, and Alpha licking at Tucker’s cheek with something akin to worry while Junior clung to Church. Her heart felt full when she realized, not for the first time, that all of these people loved her dearly and would protect her until the end. Feeling herself start to nod off, she leaned on Locus and closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips when she heard everyone start to debate which Doctor was the best.  
“It was obviously Eleven, Lina!” Church shouted, quieting down when both Locus and Felix leveled a glare at him and he went back to comforting Junior.  
The last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep was the sound of the remote hitting York on the side where his bad eye was.


End file.
